A clinical trial is being conducted in conjunction with Stanford University's Division of Radiation Oncology to determine the value of extended field irradiation in prostatic cancer. A second goal of the project is the determination of the relationship between various staging procedures, including lymphangiogram, histologic grade, anatomic stage, and blood chemistries, and the ultimate actual incidence of lymph node metastases as proven by staging laparotomy in prostate cancer. A final goal is to determine the actual prognosis of patients found to have positive pelvic and/or para-aortic lymph nodes at the time of staging laparotomy. To date, 69 patients have been randomized with support from the National Prostatic Cancer Project, of which this project is a part. Twenty-five have received irradiation of the prostate only, 27 of the prostate plus pelvis, and 17 of the prostate, pelvis, and para-aortic nodes. In addition to evaluating the efficacy of limited vs. extended radiotherapy, the project is also evaluating several types of acid phosphatase determination.